scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-1619
(Seeing as 1619 on the Foundation site is filled, once I submit the actual document to the site and it doesn't die for a week or so, I'll change the numbers here to match.) SCP-1619, formerly known as Damien Fettey and D-12863, is a Euclid-class object of a memetic nature. A 22-year-old human male, he is very compliant to Foundation staff in fear that he will be permanently confined if he makes any mistake. While normally a helpful individual and kind, his many personal traumas have led to lapses of violence or severe depression. Coupled with his perception anomaly, he can be a danger to those around him emotionally. Physical description SCP-1619 is a human male that is 1.73 meters in height and weighs approximately 60kg, and he appears deformed. Foremost, he suffers the effects of SCP-194-1; His brow, upper cheeks, and bridge of his nose protrude slightly, and his nose & chin come to beak-like points, with the chin's being slightly smaller. His lips are stretched so that it is more comfortable or him to constantly bear his teeth. He has thinning black hair that comes to just above his shoulders. From his shoulder-blades protrude two limbs much like a bird's wings, with both equal in size to his arms. The 'wings' are featherless and flightless. In each foot, his metatarsals have fused to form three bones within the foot, and the first two bones in each toe have fused similarly and lengthened. Each of his nail roots have altered to allow the growth of talon-like nails. On the back of each foot is a nail-root that allows for the growth of a very small and thick nail. Areas where his skin is thin have a black discoloration. Anomalous traits SCP-1619 is capable of making others perceive things that are not there. While he once never really utilized this ability, since his admittance to first D-class and then SCP-status he has used these traits to dangerous effects. The scale of his ability can make someone perceive anything within the human and (since event 1619-b) avian sensory ranges. The real trouble with his ability lies with several beings that 1619 can't control. They can appear to those affected by 1619's perception alteration ability, each with varying chance of appearance that is increased depending on 1619's level of stress during the use of his anomaly. They are linked with major emotional events in his life, having formed due to those events and gained independance because of the severity of the trauma. Only one of the beings is capable of physical harm, and this is only from extreme emotional duress of 1619. SCP-1619-X beings Where 'X' is chronological to discovery. #1619-1, "The Family" - Appears as family of three; a middle-aged man and woman, and a little girl. Each is wearing a black outfit appropiate for mourning. They all also have white porcelain masks, each decorated appropriately for the wearer's age and gender. The little girl carries a stuffed animal with the head of a rabid dog. This being is always violent and almost always attempts assault on subjects affected by 1619. It has the rarest appearance rate. 1619 is painly afraid of this being, even though he states that: "They have only been nice to me." #1619-2, "The Carpenter" - Redacted #1619-3, "The Doctor" - Appears as a woman dressed in a standard Foundation lab coat. She wears a porcelain mask that is split along the mouth. When she appears, she is often the subject of some torture, and thusly only screams while staring at a subject. She is regarded by 1619 as a trophy rather than a torment. Special Containment Procedures SCP-1619 is kept in a D-class cell replica within the light containment area. He is only allowed out for authorized activities such as meal times or testing, and must be accompanied by two guards in case of a violent episode (1619 tends to only target one subject at a time when violent). Should anyone within sight of 1619 being behaving strangely unexpectedly, he should be incapacitated and brought back to his cell. Note that due to his SCP-194-1 status his bones have a lower density, so physical altercation is likely to cause 1619 more harm than a normal person. History Pre-Foundation Damien, at 18-years-old, was found guilty of the murders of four people. A police officer was pulling up to a house where neighbors were complaining that two young men were fighting when he witnessed a person fall from the roof. A family of three and a pet were found dead inside of the home, each brutally maimed. Damien was found on the room of the house and was arrested on the spot for the deaths. It was found that both he and the man that was pushed off of the roof both had blood from each of the victims, but there was no evidence that could discern who the murderer was. Hearing this, Damien pled 'guilty' to four counts of first-degree murder and was sentenced to death. D-12683 Damien applied to be a test subject for the Foundation. For his month duration, he was praised for his ability to follow orders without hesitation, but regardless of favor with staff he had to be terminated at the end of his time. But he never was. Each month afterward, he would wake up back in a D-class cell with a new designation and an image of a person with "This is you" written on it. Unconsciously, his perception anomaly would make him appear as the person in the picture to the staff. This continued for nearly a year and a half before attention was brought to his case. SCP-status A member of staff was told anonymously to look into several D-class. The files each showed images of the same man as the D-class, though physical descriptions varied. He was apprehended and interrogated about this, but he proved to have no knowledge of why he wasn't terminated. When asked about why he was recorded as looking different in each file, he hesitantly demonstrated his perception alteration, targeting only the interrogator so the observers could not see the changes. 'The Family' then appeared to the interrogator. After the interrogator was calmed down, Dr. Aldous Keplar asked D-12863 to demonstrate his abilities several more times before asking that D-12683 be given SCP status. After consideration, he was put in as SCP-1619 as 'safe'. Event 1619-C SCP-1619 was reported missing. Evidence pointed to a Dr. Carter being linked to this, but could not be found either. After several weeks of investigation, some of SCP-194 were also found to be missing and Dr. Keplar managed to find where 1619 might have been; an old area of the testing facility. The chamber was found and 1619 was found to be in the middle stages of SCP-194-1. After several attempts to get 1619 out pf the area, Dr. Keplar told him that Dr. Carter was "trying to kill the flock." This triggered a major memetic event resulting in the deaths of the SCP-194. Guards had also found Dr. Carter in a nearby observation room. She was being lifted and iinjured by an unseen force before she was killed. SCP-1619 was confirmed to be "stuck" in the 149 transformation process and was rehabilitated to healthy mass. Category:Characters